tribal_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Original idea post
Tribal Pokemon Roleplay Nestled on the shore of the vast ocean, Helmar, is a large stone mound with a crystal-filled cave inside. The climate is temperate with moderate rainfall every year. Four tribes exist with their territories surrounding this sacred mound: Ocean Clan, Leaf Clan, Wind Clan, and Fire Clan. All four clans usually get along, but lately there have been abnormal earthquakes that have marred each territory, causing clashes on territorial wars. No one knows why these earthquakes are occurring so frequently and have tried to seek guidance from the Legend gods, but they have remained silent. Jen’s Characters Name: Flint Pokemon: Fennekin Gender: Male Status: Apprentice Mentor (If apprentice): Nidorina - Brightstorm Personality: Quirky, lazy/laidback when he can be, loyal Strengths/Weaknesses: He is very quick to learn, but tends to get carried away in grand schemes as a troublemaker. Backstory (Optional): His father had died in a territorial war between Fire Clan and Leaf Clan. Ever since, he has vowed to find out who killed his father and take revenge. But first, he has to learn the ways of a warrior. On a side note, his mother is a Braxien named Coppertwig. Picture (Optional): Name: Brightstorm Pokemon: Nidorina Gender: Female Status: Warrior (Apprentice is Flint) Personality: Stubborn, uptight, kind on rare occasions, hardworking Strengths/Weaknesses: To prove her worth, she works hard. However, her stubbornness sometimes ruins her relations with other tribe members. Backstory (Optional): Brightstorm used to be a member of Leaf Clan, but she was exiled because she helped an injured member of the mortal enemy, Fire Clan. Helping the injured Fire Clan warrior had made the difference in Leaf Clan losing the war, so she was punished for her betrayal. Fire Clan took her in since being an abandoned tribe member poses a danger to all clans. Picture (Optional): Clint’s Characters Name: Pyre Pokemon: Houndour Gender: Male Status: Apprentice Mentor (If apprentice): Ashturf Personality: Hardworking, but resentful of those who assume that he isn’t cut out for being a Healer. Dislikes large crowds. Good natured in his core, but you need to show friendship and trust to see it. Strengths/Weaknesses: Good Memory, very strong for his age, scary face, does not forgive easily Backstory (Optional): Pyre was born in Fire Clan to a Houndoom mother and Pyroar father, Shinemane. His mother died giving birth, and his father left with a splinter group to live apart from the four clans. Pyre is highly resentful of his father, but looks up to his strength and legend. Shinemane was one of the greatest warriors in the clan, taking down many enemies in the fire/leaf war, and would likely be the deputy now instead of Quickfoot if not for his departure. As Pyre is a little agoraphobic, and Ashturf has always been a good mentor of his, he has become the Healer’s apprentice. He has just begun his training, and is still mostly just assisting with Ashturf’s procedures. Picture (Optional): Name: Ashturf Pokemon: Camerupt Gender: Male Status: Healer Mentor (If apprentice): n/a Personality: Tough, a bit crotchety, and serious about his work Strengths/Weaknesses: Vast medical knowledge, getting old and hard to move quickly for difficult injuries, Backstory (Optional): Ashturf has lived in Fire Clan his entire life. He is a shiny Pokemon, but takes little pride in being the center of attention or the odd one out. He began his training as a warrior’s apprentice, but gave it up to become the new apprentice healer. He has become very jaded after seeing so many die in countless conflicts, but still wants to do his part for the clan. Heavily dislikes outsiders, including Brightstorm. Has a personal grudge against Shinemane for leaving his son alone after his wife died. Picture (Optional):